Incisto en que NO es NADA
by CaptainPepper
Summary: Continuación de "Pero eso NO significa NADA". Damon tiene muchos secretos, muchos sentimientos y millones de recuerdos. La curiosidad mato al vampiro, Stefan. Damon/Stefan con ligero Slash.


**Advertencia:** Historia basada en la TV Serie de "The Vampire Diaries", con un ligero toque de Slash incestuoso. (Slash = Relaciones homosexuales).

**Derechos de Autor:** La saga de "The Vampire Diaries" pertenece a L. J. Smith, incluidos sus personajes. Las marcas y lugares mencionados en el relato, pueden o no existir y son de sus respectivos dueños. Esta historia está realizada con fines de entretenimiento y fanatismo, nada de lucro. En serio, no recibo nada más que mi satisfacción personal por escribir esto.

**Dedicatoria**: Ary, te lo mereces. Esto es totalmente para ti. Y a quienes leyeron el fic anterior y dejaron un reviw, también es para ustedes.

**Aclaraciones previas**: Soy pinche fan de Damon, ¿Ok? Mi OTP es Delena, pero me atrae de cierta forma el Defan. Porque antes de cualquier cosa (Menos de mi fanatismo amoroso por Ian Somerhalder), soy fan del Slash/BL/Yaoi y es algo que no puedo evitar.

**Notas de Leina**: Y bueno, como lo dije en el fic anterior, esta es la continuación de "Pero eso NO significa NADA". Como verán, Stefan sigue opinando que no significa nada lo que pasa con su hermano. En este fic se hace entendible lo que dice Stefan en su diario al principio del fic anterior (Tal vez para alguien fue confuso eso o pensó que no tenía nada que ver, pero es que de hecho tiene mucho que ver XD). La canción que sale en el fic (No daré spoilers, porque esa canción es el punto importante del fic), existe. En mi perfil aparece el video original de dicha canción. Bueno, espero que este fanfiction sea de su agrado y recuerden darle click al botoncito azul de abajo, ese donde dice "Review"… Es que es masoquista y le gusta que lo aprieten, así que ayúdenlo a ser feliz (:

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Insisto en que NO es NADA.  
>Por Leina Salvatore<br>- Damon & Stefan –**

_Anoche descubrí cosas que simplemente me hicieron sonreír, aunque al principio me preocupe. ¿Estas tu bien, Damon? Creo que te cenaste a alguien drogado. De ser así, no quiero saberlo. Mi corazón tiene la esperanza de que sea verdad. Estoy muerto de la risa, valga la redundancia de las situaciones._

_**Stefan Salvatore.**_

Elena observaba a Stefan, sentadita en una de las sillas de visitantes mientras este registraba de arriba abajo el estante de libros, buscando uno que necesitaban para la clase de literatura. He ahí el problema de tener TANTOS libros. La chica resoplo algo cansada y se puso de pie dirigiéndose a su novio para ayudarlo a buscar, pero este la mando directo a la silla de nuevo. Pero, oh por Dios, es Elena… Se quedó ahí, parada, buscando entre el montón de libros.

-¿Seguro que está aquí?  
>-Sí, sí. Aquí fue la última vez que lo vi…<br>-¿No lo tendrá Damon?  
>-A Damon no le gusta Verne. Así que dudo que él lo tenga… Solo que este muy aburrido; lo cual sigue siendo improbable, porque él se desaburre convirtiendo chicas en vampiro o acostándose con un par de estas…<br>-… Deberías ir a preguntarle.-Dijo Elena tras un tic nervioso por lo último.  
>-No está en casa, Elena.<p>

Ambos suspiraron al unísono y siguieron su búsqueda interminable. El castaño volteo arriba y vio una estatuilla de un búho en color negro ¡Claro! ¡Detrás del _feo_ búho de Damon! Sonrió triunfante mientras alargaba el brazo hacia el último de los stands y se ponía en puntas. Elena lo observo… Hasta que de repente la estatuilla cayó al suelo junto con toda una pila de libros. Ambos empezaron a reírse y juntos se agacharon a recoger el tiradero.

-Al menos no se rompió…-Dijo Stefan tomando la estatua.-Damon me mata…  
>-¿Es de Damon?<br>-Un regalo de su _ventiunico_ amigo hace muchos años…

Elena puso cara de impresión y no dijo nada, siguió recogiendo. Curioso dato el que acababa de recibir. Sin más, Stefan siguió levantando libros hasta que se topó con uno que jamás había visto. Raro. Raro porque él había leído todos y cada uno de los libros en esa biblioteca, hasta que su cerebro hizo clic en cierta parte de su memoria, una semana atrás. Cuando se le ocurrió besar a Damon (Sonrojo ligero e imperceptible, por favor), lo vio dormido con un libro y lapicero en manos. Era ese libro. Parpadeo un par de veces y lo dejo sobre el escritorio, terminando de recoger el desastre que había causado.

Al final, no encontraron el dichoso libro. Así que fueron a la biblioteca y terminaron sacando unas copias. Pasaron toda la bendita tarde juntos.

-Así que… ¿Se divirtieron en la biblioteca?-Cuestiono Damon tirándose al sofá con su copa de Whisky en manos mientras movía de arriba abajo sus cejas.  
>-Deja de insinuar cosas sucias, no somos como tu que no sabes salir con una mujer sin llevártela a la cama.<br>-Oh, Stefan… Te pierdes de una de las cosas más hermosas de la vida…  
>-¿Y ahora vas a sermonearme?-Dijo sonriendo.<p>

Damon volteo a verlo y le sonrió para luego regresar su vista al frente, tomando un sorbo de su bebida alcohólica.

-Oye, ¿Tienes el libro de Julio Verne…? El de la tapa verde.  
>-No.-Contesto desinteresado.-Sabes que no me gusta ese hombre… Dice pura estupidez…<p>

Stefan sonrió.

-¿Saldrás esta noche?  
>-Tal vez…<br>-Solo no traigas extrañas compañías…-Dijo subiendo las escaleras.-¡De nuevo!

Damon sonrió ante eso.

Por otra parte el humanamente curioso Stefan entro al despacho nuevamente y averiguo si el libro misterioso seguía donde lo había dejado. Si, ahí estaba. Con una sonrisa curiosa, tomo el libro y corrió a su recamara. Tenía un presentimiento bueno sobre aquello. Al tomar el libro, sintió algo. Una pequeña vibración cálida que lo hizo estremecerse. Miro a los lados, a delante, a tras… No había nadie más que él y podía escuchar la música en la planta baja y pronto a su hermano cantando animadamente. Sudo frio. Dio un suspiro y se dejó caer en el colchón, pensando en si de verdad estaba bien tomar ese libro. Es decir, ni siquiera sabía de qué era. Vio a Damon con ese libro hacia una semana y la forma en que lo aferraba le indicaba que no le gustaría que alguien más lo viese. ¿Pues qué podría ser? Simplemente, lo alzo sobre su rostro y lo abrió.

-… Ah…

No salieron palabras humanas de su boca, no podía. Se puso frio, frio, como un tempano de hielo. El cuerpo entero le tembló y finalmente se puso rojo como un tomate.

-¿Qué…?

Ahí, en ese libro, había pensamientos de alguien. Cosas tristes, muy tristes. Otras más, muy pocas, felices. Algunas frases graciosas, otras un tanto hirientes. Fotos, recuerdos. Canciones, poesías y enseñanzas. Todo a puño y letra de su hermano. Un diario.

-No sabía… Que Damon tuviera un diario…

¿La razón por la que se puso rojo? Sencilla: Había una foto suya. O algo así. Una foto de cuando era un niño pequeño, de unos 11 años aproximadamente. Estaba ahí, con su cabello café revuelto, sus ojos vivos llenos de travesura y picardía, la sonrisa infantil llena de alegría, sus ropas… La camisa blanca manga larga, el chaleco café, el moño café, el short del mismo color, las calcetas altas y los botines crema. Su nombre estaba en la esquina del cartón, junto con la fecha de la toma. Sepia en toda la expresión de la palabra y técnica. ¿De dónde había sacado Damon esa foto? Más sencillo: ¿Por qué la tenía?

-No.-Dijo cerrando el diario.-No debo husmear la intimidad de Damon…

Diez minutos más tarde, Stefan leía el diario de su hermano como si de una novela se tratara. Llevaba horas leyendo mientras mensajeaba con Elena, aunque en realidad no le ponía nada de atención a la muchacha. La lectura era intrigante. Estaba conociendo muchos aspectos de su hermano que creía inexistentes: Humanidad. Podía leer con cada palabra el sufrimiento del mayor, su dolor ante la traición que le hizo, el daño que le causo Katherine y el daño que le causaba Elena ahora. Se llegó a sentir mal por ello. Porque una vez más, se habían enamorado de la misma mujer y con ello, había una grieta más en su relación.

-Uhmmm…

Una sonrisa se formó de apoco. Había llegado a un momento en que Damon estaba desesperado porque Frederick lo había secuestrado y torturado. Leer la descripción que Damon hizo de sus propios sentimientos, lo hizo sonreír. Entonces, lo supo.

_**No importa que pase, nosotros siempre seremos hermanos.**_

Stefan cerró el diario y lo escondió estúpidamente debajo de su cama. Las emociones vividas esa noche no podría borrarlas tan simple. Con una sonrisa en el rostro, cerró los ojos e intento dormir, pero…

-¡STEFAN!

Y la puerta voló por los aires y rompió la ventana, cayendo a la cera fuera de la casa. Stefan se sentó rápidamente ene l colchón y miro a la entrada. Damon. Trago saliva, no se veía nada contento. ¿Le habría ido mal en su cita? Vamos, la respuesta era obvia: Su diario.

-¿¡DONDE ESTA!  
>-¿Dónde está que?-Dijo Stefan con fingida incredulidad.<br>-No mientas, desgraciado. ¡No sabes engañarme! ¿¡Donde esta!

Stefan sonrió de lado y no pudo contener la risa.

_-Pero me sonreía, como cuando éramos pequeños y podía impresionarlo con tan solo decir un par de cosas simples que sonaban increíbles. Con esos ojos verdes…_  
>-¡CIERRA LA BOCA!<p>

Y de un momento a otro ¡Se le lanzo en sima! Lo tiro de la cama, azotándolo al suelo. La pelea empezó. Damon lo golpeaba como si quisiera matarlo y el intentaba quitárselo de encima. Sangraba, pero no dejaba de reírse. Era un momento muy cómico para él. Poco a poco, Damon fue bajando la intensidad de los golpes hasta partir en una tremenda carcajada mientras quedaban en una posición extraña: Stefan en el suelo con él en sima mientras apoyaba sus manos en el suelo para soportar su peso y mirarlo al rostro.

-Maldito imbécil, ladrón de mierda…

Damon se acostó a su lado en el suelo. Stefan dejo de reírse y, reincorporándose, jalo el diario de debajo de la cama y se lo dio.

-No lo leí todo…

El morocho tomo el libro y le agradeció con un gesto. Ambos se quedaron en silencio, fue Stefan quien lo rompió.

-¿Recuerdas… La promesa que te hice hacerme cuando niños…?

Salvatore mayor sonrió.

-Aja…

**· Flash back ·**

Mysticfalls estaba hecho un alboroto: El menor de los Salvatore no aparecía. La madre y el padre corrían como locos de un lado a otro buscando a su pequeño con ayuda de algunos aldeanos y uno que otro policía. Sin embargo, más allá de cualquier otra cosa, Damon Salvatore se adelantó a la estupidez de los adultos y fue directo al grano: El lugar donde seguro Stefan huiría en caso de querer hacerlo.

Y ahí estaba el, Damon. Buscando a su hermano con calma, preocupado y sintiendo algo de culpabilidad. Tal vez si hubiera sido un mejor hermano, Stefan no estaría perdido. Pero la realidad era que el castaño no estaba perdido, para nada. De hecho Salvatore menor había escapado de casa, Damon lo sabía. Stefan era así. De repente, actuaba de forma madura; y de repente, era el niño de 8 años que era.

-¿Uh?

Damon detuvo su andar. Oía el sollozo, el alarido de tristeza del pequeño Stefan. El niño mayor se enterneció un poco y a paso lento, se acercó al lugar donde sabría que encontraría a Stefan: La orilla del lago. Había patos, gansos y castores; todos esos animales asustaban a Stefan. En el estado en que estaba, seguramente verse solo con esos animales lo habían hecho llorar aún más. Ahí estaba el pequeño Stefan Salvatore; lleno de barro, con el rostro hecho un asco entre lágrimas y mocos, todo enrojecido de tanto llorar, las ropas maltrechas, sucias y el cabello revuelto, lleno de palitos y hojas. Damon sonrió un poco y se acercó al bollito que era su hermano. Ahí sentado, abrazando sus piernas mientras escondía su rostro entre sus brazos. Llorando.

-Stefan…

El mencionado alzo lentamente el rostro. Damon le sonrió. Stefan partió en un llanto mayor y volvió a esconder su rostro.

-¡Vete, Damon! ¡No quiero verte!

Damon dio un suspiro. Camino a paso firme hacia él y se colocó detrás suyo, dejándose caer sin cuidado ni importancia de sentón en el suelo. Ni siquiera se quejó. Rodeo a su hermano con sus brazos, pegando su espalda a su pecho. Stefan abrió los ojos de par en par. ¿Qué demonios hacia su hermano? Damon apoyo su quijada en la barbilla de Stefan y lo dejo llorar en su abrazo. Stefan se hecho por completo hacia atrás y comenzó a llorar con mayor fuerza, abrazando los brazos de su hermano y ocultando su avergonzado rostro en ellos.

Al cabo de casi una hora, Stefan dejo de llorar y trataba de normalizar su respiración.

-¿Cómo me encontraste?  
>-Siempre escapamos aquí… No hay otro lugar a donde ir.-Contesto mientras sacaba un pañuelo de su bolsillo.-Sacúdete esa nariz, no quiero un hermano moquiento.-Stefan asintió, tomando el pañuelo.-¿Por qué llorabas, Stefan?<br>-Un castor me asusto…-Dijo.  
>-Te creo.-Respondió.-Si eso es lo que tú dices, entonces yo te creo…<p>

Stefan se mordió el labio. ¿Por qué Damon era así? ¡Jamás podía mentirle!

-Es que…-Comenzó con voz débil.-No quiero que te vayas, Damon…

El mayor suspiro al oírlo, sabía que era eso. Lo abrazo un rato más, quince minutos más… Hasta que se decidió a hablar.

-¿Sabes? Papa nunca apoyara mi decisión. Es porque él no entiende que esta es mi vida y yo debo hacer lo que quiera con ella. Pero yo entiendo que no lo entienda.  
>-¿Entiendes que no lo entienda?<br>-Si.-Pausa.-Porque… Así son los adultos. No ven más allá de su nariz. No se acuerdan que alguna vez fueron bebes y lloraron; fueron niños y jugaron; fueron jóvenes y soñaron… Yo no quiero ser así.-Dijo en voz seria.-Sé que es lo que quiero, Stefan. Quiero una vida tranquila, colmada de cosas buenas. Quiero hacer lo que yo quiera con mi vida.-Suspiro.-Porque así, no tendré frustraciones… Y seré un adulto que cumpla sus sueños y no olvide.

Silencio. Stefan miro hacia arriba, observando el rostro de su hermano, este volteo abajo y lo vio.

-Estoy asustado con mi futuro, Stefan.-Confeso.-Sé que soy muy pequeño para pensar en estas cosas aun, pero… Es la decisión que he tomado… Yo no quiero una vida controlada por mi padre…-Stefan lo miro parpadeante. Damon el sonrió.- Es verdad, para seguir mi sueño, me ire. Te dejare a ti, a mama y a papa… Al pueblo… Mis amigos… Todos.-Aclaro.-Pero eso no significa que me iré por siempre, ni significa que deje de estar a tu lado.  
>-¿A qué te refieres con eso?<br>-Stefan.-Damon lo obligo a darse vuelta, tomándolo suavemente de los hombros.-Tu y yo somos hermanos. Hermanos de sangre y de sentimientos. A ti y a mí nos une más que la sangre, ¿Lo sabes?-El castaño asintió.-No solo eres mi hermanito menor, eres mi mejor amigo y mi confidente. ¡No hay nadie mejor que tú! Es por eso que no importa la distancia, cuantos países y kilómetros nos separen, siempre estaré contigo. ¿Sabes cómo?

Stefan negó con la cabeza sin dejar de ver a los ojos a su hermano.

-Aquí.-Aseguro poniendo una mano en el pecho del otro, donde estaba el corazón del pequeño.-Mientras tu sientas algo por mi, nada nos separara…  
>-¿Nada…?<br>-NADA.

El castaño bajo la mirada con el ceño fruncido en preocupación, Damon lo soltó lentamente teniendo la misma expresión al ver que no había logrado calamar a su hermanito.

-Damon, prométeme algo…

Salvatore mayo miro al menor, este hablaba muy seriamente. Stefan alzo el rostro y encaro a su hermano aun lloroso y moquiento.

-¡Vamos a estar juntos siempre! ¡Siempre, siempre!

Damon abrió los ojos de par en par, incrédulo ante tales palabras. Era algo que podía prometer, pero no estaba seguro si podría cumplirlo. Pero entonces, el mismo recordó su explicación de hacía unos minutos. Y sonrió.

-Te lo prometo.

Stefan sonrió ilusionado y le ofreció su meñique.

-Si rompes la promesa, tragaras mil agujas…  
>-Así es.<p>

Y enlazo su meñique con el de su hermano menor.

**·Flash Back End·**

Los dos se quedaron en silencio tras recordar. Stefan miro a su hermano, este tenía la mirada perdida en el techo, como si fuera demasiado importante.

-De alguna manera u otra lo estás cumpliendo…

Damon sonrió y volteo a verlo.

-Que patético, a decir verdad.

Stefan se rio mientras volvía a acostarse en el suelo.

-Tengo algo que decirte.-Anuncio. Comenzó a armarse de valor.-Probablemente pienses mal de mí y te enojes, pero…  
>-¿Qué?-Insistió Damon volteándolo a ver, Stefan le regreso la mirada.<br>-Hace una semana te encontré durmiendo en la sala… Estabas bien dormido y me mencionaste en sueños…

Damon tenía la mirada incrédula, pero al mismo tiempo se notaba que estaba avergonzado.

-… Pero ese no es el punto.-Comenzó a ponerse nervioso.-.. Yo… Mi curiosidad me obligo a… a… a… Bueno, es que tu… A…  
>-¿Me violaste labialmente, verdad?<p>

Silencio.

-¿Te que…?  
>-¡FUISTE TU!<p>

De un momento a otro, Damon volvió a tirársele en sima a su hermano y lo jaloneo del cuello de la camisa como si lo amenazara. Stefan trago saliva, Damon iba a asesinarlo ahora sí. Si no lo había hecho en todo ese siglo, ahora es cuando. Stefan trago saliva cuando vio al mayor alzar el puño al aire, directo a su rostro iba. Cerró los ojos, pero el dolor o la sensación del golpe nunca llego. Lo único que llego fue una sensación de calidez en su frente. Abrió los ojos algo sorprendió y se encontró con el apetecible cuello de su hermano. Ni siquiera se movió, no dijo nada tampoco. Sentía los labios de su hermano en su frente, hasta que este se separó un poco y bajo su rostro hasta apoyar su frente con la ajena.

Stefan volvió a sentirse un niño. Millones de recuerdos invadieron su mente. Cada sensación, cada sentimiento, cada emoción. Los días soleados en que corrían uno detrás del otro, el momento preciso en que robaban fresas frescas de la cocina, las corretizas de la nana para que se bañaran, las fiestas de cumpleaños, la muerte de su madre, las peleas en el lodo, las largas pláticas durante toda la noche, los cuentos, los sueños, las promesas nunca cumplidas… Todo.

Recordó… Lo bien que se sentía estar con su hermano y porque quería que jamás lo dejara solo.

Porque la vida sin él era terrible y sufrió mucho cuando se fue.

Además de que era la persona que más admiró alguna vez.

Y porque lo fascinaba con su irreverenda forma de ser.

Ese era Damon, su hermano mayor.

Tenía los ojos cerrados, con todos esos pensamientos en la cabeza, con Damon en sima suyo tarareando la canción que le cantaba cuando iba a meterse en su cama asustado. Le hubiese gustado ver la expresión del rostro de Damon, pero si lo hacía… Se le iba a olvidar por completo todo lo que lo obligaba a no confiar en el como antes. Iba a perdonarlo en seguida, de todo, de cada maldad, de cada pecado, de cada asesinato… Y, aunque interiormente ya lo había hecho, aún tenía que ser fuerte, duro y cruel con él para que de verdad cambiara y volviera a ser el Damon de antes. El Damon que no lo odiaba por culpa de Katherine.

-Un jardín primaveral… Suelta sus pétalos bajo el sol… Dentro de mi corazón…  
>-Mágicamente surgió una luz… Si la lluvia ha de caer… Incluso cuando durmiendo esté… Buscaré paz interior… Luz entre nubes de algodón…<br>-Una canción, de afable voz… De lejos, de lejos aquí me guió…  
>- Como si riera, o si cantara... Resuena, el viento, su voz…<br>-Venturas y dolor sin fin… Me aferro, a ellos para proseguir…  
>-Tu mano sostengo, y sin lamento… Se unen, brindando, calor….<p>

Tal vez… En realidad nunca hubo problema.

-¿Stefan? ¿Steeefaaaan…? ¡Stefan!

El mencionado dio un fuerte respingo. Miro a su lado y se encontró con una enojada y fastidiada Elena que le miraba con ojos asesinos. Stefan sonrió un poco y pensó en contagiarle su felicidad.

-¿Alguna vez escuchaste una canción que se llama "El día que viene mañana"?  
>-… No.-Elena enarco una ceja.<br>- Bueno, cuando averigües que es… Te cuento.  
>-¡Stefan!<p>

"_Un jardín primaveral, suelta sus pétalos bajo el sol. Dentro de mi corazón, mágicamente surgió una luz… Si la lluvia a de caer, incluso cuando durmiendo estés. Dentro de tu corazón, busca las nubes de algodón. Una canción __con tu voz, de lejos, de lejos a mí me guio. Como si cantaras, como si brillaras; resuena, al viento, tu voz. Venturas y juegos sin fin, me aferro a ellos para sonreír. De ti me sustento y sin lamento, sonrió brindándote amor…"_

_**FIN.**_


End file.
